custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ThatDevilGuy/What the KARZAHNI?!?!
As some of you may have noticed, some of the templates on CBW have been stuffing up. Like on Mersery and the Monobook skin. The character template is on the wrong side of the page and pushing everything down further, as well as some other weird things. Just don't freak out guys. It's nothing to worry about, as an error like this should be fixed by Wikia Staff soon enough. To save a lot of explaining, this is what I said to Cola, when he reported the error to me: :"It's most likely a Wikia bug. Have you contacted them? I think you should, as the RC feed (Recent Changes) is stuffing up too. >:| :"Having a look at the template's coding, there's nothing there that seems to specific to a certain browser. (On the note bow template for example, the borders are rounded only in FireFox, as the coding is for rounded borders is for FireFox only. Weird, I know.) But saying that, what browser are you using? Some browsers may act a little weird for whatever reason. :"In fact, I'm more sure it's a Wikia bug, as the "align=right" bit should overwrite any browser preference. :"After tweaking the MP and BPY templates, I can conclude they have no effect on it. I was just thinking they might because of their positions on the page. Looking at the page history, it looks totally different, so I think this is a MediaWiki bug from Wikia. :"Screenshot the recent changes and Mersery's history page for the report to Wikia Staff. :"Actually, I got the RC working but tweaking the URL and unchecking "refresh automatically". This is definitely a Wikia bug, as Google Chrome is more than capable of using my Java to make it work. (The "enhanced mode" and auto-refreshing using Java more actively than normal page loads do.) :"I hope I didn't loose you or anything. And if the Monobook skin has been faltering too, as SM said, then it's possibly a software error, which is down really really really far in Wikia's coding. Like, Wikia Staff can't edit it. Special people who have access to the core files of Wikia can change it. And their knowledge dwarfs mine. :"Anyway. I'll conclude it's a Wikia bug again and ask you to report this, with the evidence SM and I have given, to Wikia Staff and hope someone fixes something." Leave any questions on this blog, and I, or one of the other admins, will try to help. Remember, this is an error that's out of our league, so we can't fix it in seconds without a second thought. Uh, well, this is awkward. I fixed the templates, but the Recent Changes and page history still seem to be playing up. I gather the Monobook skin is also. It's still something out of my league, but at least the templates are fixed. If you see any other problems that may be an effect of this bug of some sorts, post it here. We'll be sure to resolve it or include it in the error report. Well, thanks to a Wikia update, we have a reason. Just read it: User blog:Ohmyn0/Making your wiki HTML5 compliant. In the words of Jman98, who summed up this blog perfectly: :"Now you may be wondering "WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THIS JAZZ!?!?". Well, Wikia has updated the HTML coding from HTML4 to HTML5. What does this mean? Some coding has become old and outdated. Translated meaning: They're broken. We're going to have to fix our templates to be on updated code." Happy editing, --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk''') 09:06, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts